Warrior's Assemble
Please Read This... This is a fanfiction made by the Meow Queen and the Purr Elder, and here is the story. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you read, or visit my website, whenhedgehogsfly.wordpress.com. Please no adding or editting. Thanks, The Meow Queen AKA Beanbuggy13 Allegiances.... MoonClan Leader: Perilstar- brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes Deputy: Stoneheart- large gray and white tom Medicine Cat: Lightwish- light tabby she-cat with gray eyes Apprentice, Yellowpaw Warriors (She-cats and toms without kits): Darkstorm- dark tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Dreampaw Blizzardtail- pure white tom with green eyes Ashleaf- big black she-cat with yellow eyes Tigerheart- white and brown tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice, Stormpaw Graytail- gray she-cat cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Fernpaw Riverheart- fluffy Ragdoll tom cat with blue eyes Spottedpool- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Kinkpaw Queens and Their Kits: Birdsong- dark ginger she-cat, mother to Blizzardtail’s kits: Smallkit- small ginger tomkit Hopekit- small white she-kit Jaykit- small white and ginger she-kit Morningpool- gray tabby she-cat, expecting Tigerheart’s kits Elders: Oldheart- oldest cat in the clan, calico she-cat Lostfoot- light tabby she-cat with a bad foot Oaktail- old brown tabby tom, deaf Apprentices: Stormpaw- calico she-cat with green eyes Dreampaw- black and white she-cat with amber eyes Fernpaw- gray she-cat with green eyes Kinkpaw- dark gray tabby tom cat Yellowpaw- cream and white tom cat with blue eyes ' ' FlameClan Leader: Desertstar- ginger tom with amber eyes Deputy: Cactusfoot- scrawny brown tabby tom Medicine Cat: Sandheart- old gray she-cat Apprentice, Furrypaw- young ginger she-cat ' ' ChillClan Leader: Dovestar- white tom with blue eyes Deputy: Freezefur- gray she-cat with icy blue eyes Medicine Cat: Snowdrop- young white she-cat with bright blue eyes Apprentice, Tanglepaw- black and white tom cat ' ' DewClan Leader: Lightstar- light gray she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Troutwhisker- dark tabby tomcat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Redheart- grumpy ginger tom Apprentice, Lakepaw- tabby she-cat with blue eyes ' ' BushClan Leader: Blossomstar- black she-cat with a bright pink nose Deputy: Flowerpetal- light brown she-cat with green eyes Medicine cat: Tumbletail- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Herbpaw- calico she-cat with blue eyes Territory Descriptions: ChillClan territory is in between the pond and the great rock and is made up of lots of little scruboak bushes that provide nice shade in the hot summer and if you go farther into the scruboak it’s nice and warm in the winter. MoonClan territory is marked by a dark patch of scruboak. An underground river flows between DewClan and MoonClan and comes out into a waterfall, which the cats live behind. DewClan territory is under a line of scruboak, around a nicely flowing little creek that comes out of the pond. The river continues underground, where lots of apprentices train. BushClan territory is in a lush part of the forest with a mixtures of evergreens and scruboak, plus nice leaves and grass to sleep on. The Hill Rock is their meeting place, and the black rock is where apprentices dare each other to climb up. FlameClan territory is mainly pine trees and such, and it’s very mysterious in their territory. They live under the largest pine and that’s where their camp is, too. No one is sure much about their territory, but they have lots of shady trees for surviving the hottest of summers. The Great Rock is a huge rock known to Twolegs as “Monument Rock.” That’s where all five clans gather at the full moon. Deputies, medicine cats, and leaders all sit up on ledges on the rock, under a hawk’s nest. There are lots of holes in the rocks used for storing herbs. Chapter One: Perilstar looked at the glossy snowfall above her Clan cats. Their fur bristled as the snow caught on it . Her deputy, Stoneheart, stayed inside his den while Perilstar watched the kits of the clans play outside. Jaykit hopped around excitedly as the snow fell on her. Suddenly her mother, Birdsong, ran into the leader’s den looking worried. “What is it, Birdsong?” Perilstar asked politely. Birdsong seemed so scared. She looked around nervously. “M-m-my kits have gone m-m-missing!” cried Birdsong. Perilstar looked outside. Birdsong was right- only Jaykit was playing in the snow! “Stoneheart, go look for Smallkit and Hopekit. They probably would starve to death if nobody found the kits!” Perilstar ordered, starting to get as scared as Birdsong. Stoneheart nodded solemnly and left. Stoneheart searched and searched in the blizzard. Somehow he kept going, moving his numb feet forward. He was loyal to Perilstar and would never give up if it meant disappointing her. “Smallkit! Hopekit! Please come out to me! Your mother and sister are worried about you!” Stoneheart called out through the blizzard. Then he heard a small rustle in the bushes. He turned to see what is was. “Come out, Smallkit and Hopekit! I hear you playing around in there!” Stoneheart was happy to hear a noise. He started to get closer to the bush. It made more noise. “Boo!” said a voice. Stoneheart jumped backward in surprise. The figure appeared and hissed. Stoneheart recognized who it was. It was his brother who had decided to become a kittypet, Mark. Forgetting what Stoneheart was supposed to do, he had a family reunion. “Hey Stonepaw!” his brother said. “It’s Stoneheart now!” Stoneheart answered proudly. The two brothers shared tongues and talked respectfully, sharing news of their very different lives. Stoneheart found Mark’s life seemingly boring, but he listened anyway. Meanwhile, back at the leader’s den, Perilstar and Birdsong waited patiently for Stoneheart to return. They looked at each other, and Perilstar felt panic rise in her chest as she looked at the queen. “Don’t worry, Birdsong, Stoneheart is really good at finding missing cats,” Perilstar said, though she wasn't sure she was correct on that promise. Jaykit looked outside. “I wanna play in the snow!” she cried. Birdsong shook her head. “Haven’t you heard? Your littermates are missing!” Birdsong cried out. She had started to cry again. At the bush, Stoneheart and Mark where still having a family reunion. Mark had let Stoneheart try kittypet food, which had made Stoneheart go crazy. “Why is this stuff so spicy?! I thought kittypet food was supposed to be bland!” Stoneheart cried. He ran to the frozen lake. “It’s a special mouse flavored cat treat,” Mark said. “This tastes nothing like mice!” Stoneheart remarked, placing his tongue on the frozen lake. “Now that ith bether!” Stoneheart relaxed. After a moment, he realized that his tongue had frozen on the lake! “Mar! Mar! Hap meh! Hap meh!” Stoneheart tugged on his tongue. Mark came running over to him. He bit Stoneheart’s tail. Stoneheart screamed. Mark pulled on his tail. Stoneheart screamed again. “Thop it Mar! Tha hurths!” he tried saying. Mark pulled his tail harder. Finally, they both went tumbling away from the frozen lake. Stoneheart’s tongue had stretched out a few inches. It looked as though he had flattened his tongue with a monster, a car. Mark gasped. “Uh, I should be going now, see you later, bro,” Mark turned around and left. Stoneheart frowned. Stoneheart looked around for a way to disguise his flattened tongue. It would be embarrassing to recount the story. A rock! Stoneheart could use a rock to cover his tongue. He put a rock on top of his tongue and put his tongue back in his mouth. “March?” Stoneheart asked in a low voice. He meant to say ‘Mark’, but the rock interfered with his voice. He spit out the rock. “I gott go bac tooo Perilstar!” Stoneheart said outloud. I need some medical help! Why was I out here anyways?! At Perilstar’s den, Birdsong kept a close eye on Jaykit. Birdsong did not get up to eat, rest, or drink. She just sat there for hours just staring at Jaykit. “Wow, Birdsong, you sure keep an eye on your kit very well,” a calico she-cat named Stormpaw said. Her littermate, Dreampaw, walked in. Perilstar looked at Dreampaw and Stormpaw then kept looking outside. “We heard what happened,” Dreampaw said sadly. The littermates put their heads down and looked outside with Perilstar. “I hope Stoneheart comes back with the kits.” Stoneheart was totally not finding the kits. He had no luck even if he was looking for the kits. Now why am I out here in the cold? Stoneheart thought. He decided to walk back to the camp, even with an oversized tongue. Stoneheart walked and stopped, walked and stopped, walked and stopped. He kept thinking he saw something strange. He shrugged and walked on. The kits were watching him and he did not even notice. “Woo es der?” Stoneheart asked. He heard a slight little laugh. “I sed, woo es der?” Still, no answer. The laugh came from the bushes again. “Come on, Smallkit!” Hopekit whispered. Smallkit laughed. They left the bushes and headed north. That was where FlameClan territory was. “My kits should be close by now, but what if they are freezing to death?” Birdsong kept worrying. Perilstar squinted her eyes. “I think I see them!” she exclaimed. Everybody looked in the spot Perilstar was talking about. She was right! Something was moving in the bushes! “Boo!” said a voice. They all jumped and turned around. Lightwish, the medicine cat, had scared them. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” she asked. Perilstar glared at her angrily. “Go back to your den! We have missing kits in the snow and we might find them soon and if you are not waiting for them, find yourself some ticks to pick off of the elders!” Lightwish looked at her leader and walked away toward the elders’ den. Perilstar went back to her den and looked out her den’s opening at the snow falling. More Soon.....